This invention relates to a novel compound having an ability to absorb ultraviolet rays and to a method for the manufacture of the compound.
There are various kinds of ultraviolet absorbents. Roughly they are grouped into benzo-phenone types, benzotriazole types and salicinic acid types. The inventor devoted a study to the development of an ultraviolet absorbent excelling the conventional ultraviolet absorbents in quality. This invention has issued from this study.